


Easy Job

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [17]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fear, Run Away, Theft, easy job not so easy, unknown horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: An easy job takes a sudden turn for the bad
Relationships: Nebula/Kraglin Obfonteri
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Easy Job

**Author's Note:**

> another quick blurb for the Unfinished spoopy bingo thingy that I am now inspired to work on... finishing things is fun? shorter than the previous I think. they are blurbs and drabbles so they tend to be short. it's not the size of the fic that matters what matters is did I get the point across in the words I wrote... hopefully I did.

* * *

“I told ya it’d be an easy job,” Kraglin chuckled as he shoved the treasure they were commissioned to steal into his satchel. He looked up to see his partner stock still looking alarmed, “Nebby?”

Nebula stood staring past him, “Run.” 

Kraglin started to turn around, “Wha--”

“Don’t look behind you, idiot,” Nebula grabbed his arm and started dragging him along with her, “Just Run!” A roar behind them as they fled from the job site.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you have thoughts feel free to leave a comment. Maybe a kudos if I didn't make a muddle of this...


End file.
